Not Again
by kaner88
Summary: Never in a million years would he have thought that the boy, whom he had come to love like a son, would have to go through the same thing he went through when he was little. Written for CCOAC Future Fic Challenge


**I got this idea after watching Season 2's episode Profiler, Profiled and AJ Cook's old show, Higher Ground back-to-back and I came up with this.**

**Written for the CCOAC Future Fic Challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Criminal Minds. I wish I did but I dont.**

* * *

Henry awoke with a jolt. This had been the fifth time this month that Henry had a nightmare. He needed to be free from the nightmare that plagued him since he entered high school. Everything had been fine at school until he was taken out of his study hall and sent to the guidance counselor's office to "talk" through his "problems" with Ms. Helms, or as she wanted him to call her - Melissa. The only problems he had were with her. He had to visit her every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday in her office to talk. If only he could find a way to be free from her or at least not feel anything. He was already on the drugs and he was barely getting away with it considering his god-father was a former drug addict. He couldn't end his life without hurting family especially his mom, considering she had already dealt with the suicide of his aunt whom he had never met. He knew she wouldn't survive it this time. He didn't know who he could talk to but he knew he had to talk to someone. But who? Definitely not his mom who was too busy dealing with his younger sister, Sam and she was pregnant again. Not his step-dad Hotch who would just tell his mom. Jack wouldn't understand. Spence would be too worried about his drug problem than the actual problem. Pen would tell his mom and would be too busy dealing with his "cousins ". Emily was speaking in California. Uncle Dave was also in California with Emily. His dad, Will, had moved back to New Orleans when he was eight and he really didn't want to talk to him about it on the phone. Only Derek was left because he really didn't want to talk with Kevin Lynch. So he decided that tomorrow he would skip school to head over to Derek and Emily's house and talk to him.

The next morning, Henry went about his normal routine with the exception of taking the drugs, he had decide that he didn't need to be high when he talked with Derek. He walked into the kitchen around the same time as his mom.

"Good Morning, Henry." His mother, JJ said as she was pouring coffee for herself.

"Morning, Mom"

"You look like you didn't get much sleep last night."

Henry didn't respond, choosing to shoot her a glare instead.

"Don't look at me that way. You had nightmares again, didn't you?"

Still Henry remained silent.

"Are you listening to me, Henry?"

JJ looked at her son with tears in her eyes. You could tell by her tone of voice and by the look in her eyes that she was scared for her son. She didn't know what was going on in her son's life but she knew he would come and talk to her when he was ready. Or at least she hoped he would.

By the time the bus came to bring Henry to school, Hotch had left for work, and JJ had left to drop Henry's sister Sam off at her school before heading to the BAU. He had asked his mom earlier if she knew if Derek was going to be at work today or if he would still be staying home to take care of his daughter, Anna. JJ told him that Derek had taken the week off and then asked him why. In which he responded that he needed to practice his footwork for the big football game that weekend.

Henry saw the bus arriving and decided not to head outside and catch it, but instead choosing to stick with his plan and skip school. He waited until he could no longer see the bus before making his way to Derek's house.

Derek must have seen Henry arrive because he was sitting out on the porch. He led Henry into the family room.

"What are you doing here Henry and why aren't you at school?" asked Derek.

"I'm not at school because I don t think I can stand another day in that building. And I needed to talk to you about something."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah, I know and that's why I'm here. I want to tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone, especially Hotch and my mom."

"Okay, Henry. I promise."

"You know how you were, um... mo... Molested when you were younger? "Henry started consciously, fearing what might happen when he brought the subject up.

"Yeah? What's going on Henry?" You could see the fear in Derek's eyes.

"Well Uncle Derek, the same thing is sort of happening to me."

Anger began to flow over Derek. Never in a million years would he have thought that the boy, whom he had come to love like a son, would have to go through the same thing he went through when he was little.

"What? When I get my hands on this man, he's going to regret ever touching you. How long has this been going on, Henry?"

Henry was scared. He had known Derek since he was born and very rarely had he seen this side of Derek come out. Come to think of it, Henry had only seen it twice. Once, when Derek thought his wife and Henry's aunt, Emily, was cheating on him and when he and his mom where stalked by and unsub who his mom had made very angry. Still he responded, "Since I turned 14, this year. And it's a she, specifically the guidance counselor, Ms. Helms or as she wants me to call her,

Melissa. I thought I could get her to stop on my own at least that was until she started to rape me. She makes me go to her office Monday, Wednesday, and

Fridays so she can have her way with me or as she puts it, 'help me defeat my fears'. I really hate it, Uncle Derek. I've tried everything to make the pain go away. I got addicted to some things and got kicked off the football team. Mom and Hotch don't even know that. I know mom has a feeling that something isn't right. I need help Uncle Derek and you're the only one I know of that would understand. Help me. Please, please, please help me Uncle D." By now,

Henry was on his knees with tears flowing from his eyes. Derek's eyes were watering too. He never would have thought something like this would happen to someone so close to him.

"Henry, you know I would help you on a heartbeat but there is only so much I can do without your mom and Hotch not finding out. You have to tell them,

Henry." Derek saw Henry tense up at the thought of having to tell JJ and Hotch. He knew what it was like to not want to tell your parents. He went through that. The only difference between him and Henry was that Henry had someone who understood and he didn't.

"No, they won't understand. They'll look at me and treat me like something is wrong with me. They can't know. Mom will get all upset and Hotch will want to kill Ms. Helms. I don't want her to die. I want her to spend the rest of her life in jail."

"Henry, I have worked with your parents for over 17 years and I have never met anyone else who accepted me and helped me get through everything that happened in my entire life, other than the rest of the team. You are so lucky to have such accepting and understanding parents, Henry." Derek finished as he held Henry in his arms, comforting him.

Henry looked up into Derek's eyes and asked him if he would be willing to be with him when he told his parents about Ms. Helms.

"Henry, you know I will. I would never let you be alone when you tell your folks. Besides, I would love to see if Hotch didn't act so stoic when you told him." Henry laughed at Derek's comment. It was true. Hotch very rarely came out of that stoic shell he had, only when he was around Henry's mom or Jack or his younger sister, Sam.


End file.
